The Choir Room
The Choir Room, also known as The music room, is the classroom at McKinley High where New Directions have rehearsal every day after school. All their meetings take place there and so does most of the show. Many musical numbers have also been performed in the Choir Room. As of Swan Song, the choir room was occupied by Cheerios while they practice for their French-Canadian inspired circus. In Naked, after the Dalton Academy Warblers were banned from competing, the New Directions were reinstated and effectively regained control of the choir room again. Season One Season Two *Baby *Take Me or Leave Me *I Know What Boys Like *My Headband *Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) *Landslide *Kiss *Only Child *Trouty Mouth *Big Ass Heart *Hell To The No *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty *I've Gotta Be Me *As If We Never Said Goodbye *Dreams *Songbird *I Don't Want to Know *Go Your Own Way Season Three *Big Spender *You Can't Stop the Beat - First Verse Only *Spotlight - First Verse Only *Run the World (Girls) - Second Part Only *Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) *Take Care Of Yourself *Hot For Teacher *Perfect *I'm the Only One *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun *I Kissed a Girl - Second Part Of First Verse Until The End *Constant Craving *Red Solo Cup *All I Want For Christmas Is You *Extraordinary Merry Christmas *Without You *Never Can Say Goodbye ''- Second Part Only'' *I Just Can't Stop Loving You *L-O-V-E *Let Me Love You *Home *I Will Always Love You'' - First Chorus to Third Verse Only'' *I'm Still Standing *Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio *Fighter - Portion of First Verse Only *Night Fever *Disco Inferno - Second Part Only *If I Can't Have You *More Than a Woman *I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) - First Part Only '' *Saving All My Love For You *So Emotional *It's Not Right But It's Okay *I Have Nothing *School's Out *Shake It Out *The Rain in Spain *Because You Loved Me - ''First and Last Part Only *Tongue Tied *Forever Young *I'll Remember *You Get What You Give *In My Life Season Four *Boys/Boyfriend *3 *Everytime *Mine *Hopelessly Devoted to You ''- One verse only'' *Superman *Holding Out For a Hero *Come See About Me *Feliz Navidad *Centerfold/Hot In Herre *Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) *Don't Stop Me Now *Nutbush City Limits *Diva ''-Only the beginning'' *Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl *I Still Believe/Super Bass Trivia *The First Time and Sadie Hawkins are the only episodes to not feature any scenes at all in The Choir Room. *The Choir Room looks different in the Pilot then it does in the rest of the episodes. This is because it was filmed at a different location. Gallery imageshkhkjh.jpg DefyingGravity.PNG|Rachel and Kurt in ''Defying Gravity" 12fsdlfkjsdlkf.jpg|"Imagine" tn-500_112glee-ep112_sc41_5054.jpg MyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYouNewDirections.png TP'd Choir Room.png Glee_room.jpg glee-s2ep6-5-e1289372430469.jpg Glee-start-me-up-living-on-a-prayer-never-been-kissed-525x363.jpg|"Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer" Gleeboys.jpg|"Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind" Vlcsnap-706232.png|Mini's of the cast Baby.jpg|"Baby" TMOLM.jpg|"Take Me or Leave Me" Landslide.png|"Landslide" 304h.jpg|"Last Friday Night" 307glee ep307-sc11 038.jpg|Puck in "I'm the Only One" Normal 0031.jpg Normal 0070.jpg|ND Girls and Troubletones in "I Kissed a Girl" Tumblr luvbwcTY381qc0tt0o2 400.jpg Ekyoq.jpg|Mercedes in All I Want For Christmas Is You PuckFinnTheRaininSpain20.png|"The Rain in Spain" Five1.gif Tumblr me0tehhleF1reerbfo6 r1 250.gif|Holding Out For a Hero 139px-Hank.jpg|Hank rehearsing 4x08 Choir room.png Quinn and Santana choir room season 4.jpg 300px-ISSQuartie.jpg I say a little quinn and britt.jpg Unholy_Trinity_-_Come_See_About_Me.jpg|"Come See About Me" Category:Locations Category:Locations Category:Locations Category:Locations Category:Stubs Category:Locations